b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan Sung-Sun/Original Timeline
History Hueco Mundo Meeting Ben Sung-Sun, as a snake-like Adjuchas, first met Ben Tennyson (who had traveled back in time as Clockwork) and Apacci Emilou when they were brought to her hideout by Harribel. Unlike Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose, Sung-Sun warmed up to Ben relatively quickly and was rather polite to him. Like her mistress and fellow Adjuchas, Sung-Sun was amazed when Ben stood up to Baraggan Luisenbarn for their sake and later created the Oasis so they could live in safety. They swore allegiance to Ben in gratitude, but were attacked by a Hammerhead Arrancar who had a grudge against Harribel. Ben saved them, but was then dragged back to the present, but not before promising to return. Brainwashed by Aizen Soon after Ben left, the group sealed up the Oasis (as per his request) and prepared to wait patiently for his return. however, they were approached by Sosuke Aizen, who had killed the Hammerhead at some point. Incorrectly believing that Harribel had defeated the Arrancar, Aizen asked the group to join him. They refused and attacked him, but Aizen calmly released his Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, and reconfigured their memories to make them think he had saved them from the Hammerhead. Following this, they were all turned into Arrancar, with Harribel becoming the Tercera (Third) Espada in Aizen's army while Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose became her subordinates, or Fraccion. Sung-Sun's Zanpakuto, Anaconda, took the form of a sai. Las Noches "Reunion" with Ben Due to the brainwashing of Aizen's Shikai, Sung-Sun did not remember Ben when he finally did return, though he didn't either, as the events had yet to happen in his mind. Nonetheless, unlike Mila Rose and Apacci, Sung-Sun was polite and cordial to him and did not raise any objections when he opted to become one of Harribel's Fraccion. They grew closer together over time, and Sung-Sun began to develop feelings for Ben, especially after he saved her (and her fellow Fraccion) from Nnoitra Jiruga (twice) and Luppi Antenor when Harribel was not available to do so herself. Invasion of Las Noches Defection & Rescuing Orihime After Aizen showed his true colors, Sung-Sun, her mistress, and fellow Fraccion betrayed him and decided to facilitate Ben's escape from Hueco Mundo. After explaining the truth behind Aizen's motives to Ben, Sung-Sun - on Ben's instructions - rescued Orihime Inoue from her cell. During the rescue, she encountered Aizen's two aides, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia. Sung-Sun defeated them and left with Orihime in tow. She later met up with her allies, and became somewhat jealous when Harribel embraced Ben. Battle with Yammy While Ben, Harribel, Nelliel, Orihime, and Professor Paradox were dealing with Ulquiorra and later Hollow Ichigo, she, alongside her fellow Fraccion and Ichigo's allies, tried to fought against Yammy, only to be unable to even damage the powerful Espada. Ichigo, Ben and the others soon came to them, and unleashing Way Big on Yammy, decided to step aside, and she was stunned when the colossus revealed the ability to fire cosmic energy, countering Yammy's Cero. She was then introduced to Ben's cousin Gwen, and her boyfriend Kevin. Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan's Fraccion Aftermath Bellwood Move to Bellwood Beach Party Along with several others, Sung-Sun attended a beach to celebrate Aizen's defeat. She dressed in a rather alluring bikini, much to Ben's embarrassment. It was during this time that she, along with her fellow Fraccion (now calling themselves the Tres Bestias), learned of Ben's indecision and Harribel's willingness to "share" him. With that in mind, they agreed on it and decided to get romantically involved with him.It was also during this time that she volunteered to be Ben's partner in the "Chicken Fight" game. They were one of the last five pairs before they were defeated by Gwen and Kevin. High School Student Date with Ben Ultimate Heroes United Trivia *Sung-Sun was the first of the Tres Bestias to be more accepting towards Ben. **As well as being the first of the three to go on a date with Ben. *The attire Sung-Sun wore on the date bared a striking resemblance to Street Fighter ''character Chun-Li.'' Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes